stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
T-Rex
Alonzo Thomas Florence (8/1/2040), aka T-Rex or simply T, is the multi-talented leader of Stam LLC. Aside from managing the operation and business side of Stam LLC, Thomas is a skilled pilot, driver, and marksman, and has a well deserved reputation as one of the most well rounded members of the team. General information Thomas is a tall elf of Afro-Haitian descent, handsome and athletic. He leads an extremely disciplined life, operating on a precisely organized schedule from every aspect of his life, both personal and professional. At one time an aspiring baseball player, Thomas' workout schedule is a notoriously detailed affair, consisting of three hours a day, six days a week. To keep his mind as sharp as his body he engages in equally vigorous mental exercise, dilligently playing elaborate strategy and logic games including high-level competitive chess play; of the group, only? Chavez and? Tia have proven capable of playing the latter competitively with him. A former Air Force pilot, Thomas conducts both himself and the managment of Stam with a military bearing. This has proven at times controversial within the group, but aside from grumbling no one has ever taken real issue with his leadership, not totally surprising considering half the group is former military themselves. Thomas is also extremely fashion conscious, always clothed in the latest styles and well versed in the most up to date trends. Thomas is equally versed in the most up to date ettiquette and mannerisms of the various levels and subgroups within the Sixth World. Though this might be considered contradictory with a former ganger and street warrior, it is in fact a telling indication of perhaps Thomas's greatest strength as a member of the group; he is capable of moving seamlessly between the gritty, street level within which Stam's occupation generally keeps them, and the high end business and corporate worlds that employ them. Known background Like most of the group, Thomas has been somewhat tight lipped with his background, though far from opaque. He is a Seattle native, born in Puyalup, and raised with a younger brother by a single parent father. Thomas' father, Alonzo senior, is a public school teacher within the metroplex's crumbling education system, and though the elf often expressed frustration at his father's bullheadedness and their often rocky relationship he seems to have immense respect for the man's occupation. This veneration of education has carried over to Thomas himself, who as a member of the Ancients was considered by the streets and Lone Star alike to be an unusuallyt cerebral, thoughtful gangster. Thomas's younger brother, Kirk, suffers from cancerous lymphoma, a condition only survivable with a great deal of money. Though he's never out and out admitted as such, it seems safe to assume that Thomas originally entered the ganger lifestyle as a way to provide for Kirk's medical bills. Thomas escaped the gang life by enlisting in the UCAS Air Force, where his mental and physical agility quickly got him into the cockpit of a bomber. During the crash of '65 and the dual attempted coup by elements within the UCAS and CAS militaries, Thomas was behind the controls of a Mirage bomber which dropped a low-yield nuclear weapon upon the rebel stronghold of Knoxville, Tennessee; he has admitted that he still carries a great deal of guilt about this, having killed several thousand rebel soldiers, many of whom he knew personally through joint UCAS-CAS air force operations. Upon his honorable discharge Thomas returned to Seattle, where he applied to become a test pilot for the locally headquartered Federated Boeng corporation. Despite his obvious qualifications he was rejected numerous times, due to what he believes is a racist assumption that an elf simply can't have the sort of maverick personality that corporate test pilots hold sancrosect. Eventually he was forced to resume the criminal lifestyle, this time as a low level associate and driver for the Biggio Mafia family. Working for the Biggio's was a miserable experience; Thomas' abilities were taken for granted, and he was treated like shit by his immediate superior in the Biggio organization, an incredibly charming capo by the name of? Moe. Thomas silently took Moe's abuse, right up to the moment the ''capo ''took Alice, his prized 2054 Ford Valient, as recompense for a job that Thomas intentionally botched. When the job that would eventually become the armor plot was offered Thomas lept at the opportunity, intending to use it as a springboard for a final escape; this did indeed happen, though not at all in the manner Thomas expected.? Relationships Tara Killian-Blackwell (aka: Nive) Romance blossomed between Thomas and Nive, Stam LLC's medic, early, before the majority of the eventual team had even emerged. Initially a purely sexual, non-commital relationship of the sort common between those in uniform, it quickly blossomed into something deeper than mere attraction. The two share many aspects of background and personality that have fueled their attraction; both are metahumans who served in the uniform of a nation that often seemed far from grateful for their service, who have fought their way to excellence with little in their favor other than sheer doggedness and a desire to prove their worth. They are also fitness fanatics, exercise partners who think nothing of exerting themselves to a level many would categorize as excessive. More than a few of these sessions have become first competitive affairs, then sexual ones. Nive and Thomas' on again, off again relationship is currently on, in a nominally low key way, despite the complication of Thomas' recently having a son, Alexander, by Vanessa. Vanessa Drake Present situation Category:Characters